Weeds
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Cordelia's love for Chrom has blinded her to the love of any other man. All she desires is Chrom's heart, and she wants it come hell or high water. And that's okay with her. Besides, there's no other man cares about her that much...right? Or is she wrong about that? A companion oneshot to "Starring Role", please review!


**Hey, everyone! The idea of this oneshot came from _quixitocEntiity_ , who suggested a companion oneshot to my previous one, _Starring Role_. I thought about it, and decided to go for it! The title of this oneshot is from a Marina and the Diamonds' song that this fanfic is loosely about.**

 **I apologize if I made Cordelia- or another character- OOC. I wanted to explore the other side of that oneshot- Cordelia & Virion's relationship. That was the point of this fanfic. Also, I don't think I've nailed Cordelia's character as well as I'd like.**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Cordelia!"

Sumia and I spun around upon hearing our names called. I saw Virion strolling over with his lips pursed curiously. I put my hands on my hips and mirrored his stance.

"Hello, Virion. My apologises, but can this please wait? Sumia and I are busy."

"Oh? Where are you going?"

I frowned. "That's quite rude of you. A man like yourself doesn't pry in the business of another woman."

"We're just hanging out," Sumia said. She narrowed her eyes at me briefly

"I only wish to escort you two," Virion explained. "I do not wish to invade your privacy. Perhaps I can make sure you reach Sumia in one piece?"

"Well-"

"No thank you," I interrupted in a sharp voice.

I dragged

"Cordelia?"

Again, Sumia and I spun around.

"You look lovely, milady."

I sighed. "Thanks, Virion."

Despite this, I still felt Virion's eyes on me as Sumia and I walked away. She began laughing once we were far enough away from the archer.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Virion barely looked at me," Sumia explained. "He mostly looked at you. Didn't you notice?"

"Not really. Besides, he'll woo woman he can find."

"So why didn't he woo me?"

I shrugged. "Does it matter? Let's just go."

Sumia shrugged in return, but didn't bring it up again. I guess she worried that it would upset me further if it did. While that wouldn't have been the case, I didn't want to talk about it further. Just thinking about Virion's antics exhausted me without much effort.

* * *

"Ah, Cordelia."

 _Oh Gods, not now._

I glanced up from the lances I had been sorting to see Virion enter the barracks. His signature smile plastered his face, making me feel worse. I set the lances down so I could flee at a moment's notice if need be.

"May I help you?" I asked. "I was about to sort the lances."

"I cannot help but notice how troubled you've look recently," Virion replied. "I can see from your lovely visage that something is bothering you."

"Did you eavesdrop on me again? You know I hate that."

Virion shook his head. "I simply noticed your anguish, milady."

I sighed. I considered telling him that it was none of his business. After all, it really wasn't any of his business to learn what was wrong. Yet I had an urge to say something about the matter. I couldn't keep it to myself forever.

"Something _is_ troubling me," I admitted, "but that's all I'll say. But please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't tell, milady. But pray, why is that? And why did you tell me anyways?"

"I hate pity. To answer your second question, I find that you're not phased by me in the slightest. You seem to take all that comes your way in stride. I admire that."

Virion raised his eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"I only speak the truth."

"I've heard this before! This is but a prelude to a love confession. We-"

I left. I walked out of the barracks before Virion could stop me. I ran to my tent and sat on my cot. Tears began trickling down my face. This all looked crazy to an outsider, but it made sense to me. After Sumia told me that she was in love with Chrom, I didn't want to deal with the damn L word. I would be fine eventually; I just needed some time to control my emotions. I couldn't act like this in front of anyone, much less Virion. I'd never hear the end of it.

 _At least I won't behave like this again,_ I thought. _I'll stop crying needlessly after tonight._

* * *

That didn't turn out to be the case.

A few days later, Chrom proposed to Sumia. She accepted, of course. I should've seen all that coming. I had a sneaking suspicion that Chrom was in love with her, too. But that didn't make it okay. My heart broke when Sumia told me the news. I couldn't handle knowing that my best friend would marry the man I'd loved for so long. It felt like a punch in the stomach and a slap across the face all at once. I hadn't felt this kind of emotional pain since my fellow Pegasus knights had died not too long ago. It threw me into a downward spiral that saw no end in the foreseeable future.

I cried so hard that day. I wept in my tent like I had lost everything. But it made sense because I had lost what felt like everything- the man I loved. Hot tears stained my skin between muffled sobs. This wasn't how I wanted to spend my day- crying in my tent. It was pathetic for many reasons.

Someone suddenly sat beside me. I glanced up to see Virion sitting beside me.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"Nothing more than to comfort a weeping woman," Virion replied. "I've no desire to seduce you, milady."

"I don't believe you."

"I feared that would be the case. Alas, I refuse to leave your side. Let me at least comfort you in your time of need. You don't need to say what's troubling you, unless you want to. I only wish to see your tears disappear."

 _This_ was a real shock. The sincerity on Virion's face told me that he wasn't about to change his mind, or try anything foolish. He truly wanted to comfort a fellow Shepherd- me- at their lowest point. It made me grin.

"Thanks," I said in a weak voice.

Virion didn't speak. He just nodded as I broke down for the second time that day. His hand occasionally wiped away the stray tear I had neglected to catch. I could sense that he was unsure how to comfort a woman, but he did a good job regardless. He even hugged me, albeit nervously. I think he feared that I'd hurt him if he tried to woo me. But that never happened. Each action served to comfort me- that's it.

"Would you like me to leave?" Virion asked after several minutes.

"No," I said in a rush. "I…I don't want to be alone right now. Oh Gods, I'm pathetic."

"That's untrue, milady. Sadness does not make one pathetic. Rather, it reminds them that they can let themselves feel. You often put yourself last for the Shepherds. But you matter greatly, milady! Please do not think otherwise."

I nodded with a laugh. "Since when did you get so wise?"

Virion shrugged. "It comes to me when others need it. Consider it a hidden talent, if you will."

"If you say so," I said.

In that moment, I learned what it felt like to lose love. But I also learned about Virion's generosity. The latter lesson was the one that hit me the hardest, and that was surprisingly okay with me.

I also thought how how I'd tried so hard to ignore him and his advances in the past. It had always been so difficult to do that. And I could never understand why. But now I knew it was because he cared about my feelings. Despite how I mistreated him in the past, Virion still wanted to see me smile. Maybe it was just to bed me, but I didn't care at that moment. I was too glad to have someone care about my feelings when I was at my worst.

* * *

I didn't speak to Virion for almost a week after that. The next several battles made it so we only talked during battle against the enemy. Because of this, we only spoke in battle, and about battle. But we managed to time into each other near the stables several days after our last conversation.

"Fancy seeing you here, milady," Virion greeted. "You look simply ravishing."

"And hello to you, too," I replied with a smirk.

"You look and sound better. Are your troubles gone?'

I sighed. "For the most part. Though I must apologize for my behaviour the last time we spoke outside of battle. I was a crying mess."

"Do not apologize, milady," Virion insisted. "I'm thankful you were able to use my shoulder to cry on. We all need that from time to time."

"It was still…embarrassing, to say the least."

"Nonsense! Besides, I know the source of your troubles?"

My breath hitched in my throat. "Did you eavesdrop on me recently? How dare you!"

Virion shook his head. "I didn't do such a thing, milady! I learned of your troubles just from looking at you."

"Oh really?" I challenged. "And just what might my troubles be?"

"You once loved another man, did you not? But he doesn't feel the same, so you wept over him night after night. I speak the truth, no?"

It took everything in me to stop my mouth from hanging open. My hand clasped over it to hide that, just in case that happened. I had no idea Virion knew of my love woes. I hadn't told a soul about it, and yet he managed to figure out what troubled me. Slowly, I nodded my head.

"Yes," I said in a drawn out manner. "I…I did love Chrom."

"You did?"

In that moment, I knew. I knew how I felt about the man who stood in front of me. He's ridiculous, over the top, and everything I'm not, but I was okay with that. Actually, I was quite happy about that.

"But I don't anymore," I added. "I know he'll never love me. But I found someone who knows me so well. He also cares deeply about my feelings. I think he loves me."

Virion looked confused. But before I could explain, I noticed his eyes light up. He took my hand in his, and used his other hand to pull a ring from his pocket.

"I suppose now would be an excellent time to propose," he remarked.

I laughed through my blushing. "I think so."

Virion hesitated, but spoke anyways. "I didn't think this would happen this way, but…Cordelia…would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Yes…yes, of course!"

Those word forever sealed my fate- and my heart. Loving Virion gave my heart a purpose once again, and I couldn't have been happier. I realized that I didn't need to be Chrom's; I needed to be Virion's. My place was at his side, and I had no problem with that.

Life sure has a way of working out in an unusual way.

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfics! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


End file.
